


Silent Night, Holy Night

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Hanukkah, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Mother-Son Relationship, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles are both silent. They share a Hanukkah moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night, Holy Night

Charles stood silent and still in the doorway. His gaze was fixed on Erik. Erik's gaze was on the menorah. It had been for some time.

 

He hadn’t moved or said a word while Charles had been there. His thoughts were busy and loud though, so loud that Charles couldn't help but hear them. There was a familiar rawness to them as they circled the glimpse of Erik's mother that Charles had unearthed - a Hanukkah past, the taste of the _laktes_ she'd made. Memories that Erik usually kept locked away from everybody, sometimes even from himself. But he was allowing – there was no other word for it – allowing Charles to hear them tonight.

 

Overlaying this were the _Brachot_ , the Hebrew prayers of blessing said once the candles were lit. As it was the first night, Erik was silently reciting all three, his faint memories of his parents' voices joining in with him. He was letting Charles hear that too.

 

Charles swallowed.

 

It was only once the voices had tapered out that Charles took a step forward. Erik was still staring at the menorah, at the candle flames. His thoughts were still extremely noisy.

 

Charles gently pressed a hand to Erik's shoulder. The Hanukkah _gelt_ bought for Erik rattled softly in Charles’ pocket. The corner of Erik's mouth might have briefly twisted upwards. He didn't push Charles away.

 

 _-the end_


End file.
